


The Horizon of the Moon

by Gamergirl_exe87



Series: AHIT - Dadtcher AU [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Snatcher has adopted Hat Kid, plenty of dadtcher, this takes place after my other fanfiction, tw kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_exe87/pseuds/Gamergirl_exe87
Summary: After Hat Kid is taken by a mysterious figure in the Subcon Forest, an enraged Snatcher vows to get her back.  To do so, he must team up with companions of Hat Kid that he barely knows, and forge unlikely alliances.  Though he has many enemies, the mysterious figure has fled to another side of reality few can cross.  Will Snatcher be able to rescue Hat Kid, or will she be stuck in the horizon forever?  And why are secrets being kept between members of their rescue team?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after another one of my fics. It's just a one-shot, and it sets up Snatcher's relationship with Hat Kid. You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099768  
> Snatcher. Is. Dad.

Hat Kid loved exploring the Subcon Forest now that Snatcher allowed her to wander without penalty. There was so much to see. She was adventurous at heart, after all. Tumbling through the woods was quickly becoming a hobby of hers, and she could be found roaming around nearly every day. No one in the woods would dare to mess with her. Snatcher had minions everywhere, ready to destroy any foe that might cause her trouble, on Satcher’s orders. Heaven forbid someone pick on her when Snatcher himself was out setting traps. There’s no getting out of that one. So, any bitter, tricky creatures kept to themselves around her. Besides, even if she was disruptive, she was generally nice to the creatures of the Subcon Forest. What did they have to complain?  
Hat Kid hummed as she skipped through the woods. She didn’t feel care for her surroundings. She didn’t need to. As long as Snatcher had the inhabitants of the Subcon Forest in line, she was safe. She felt free as a bird in the sky. She didn’t think she knew such protection before in her life. It had always been a fight, an uphill climb, but eventually, every hill has its peak. Even Snatcher’s minions knew she had him under her thumb. Many of the minions themselves had taken a shine to their boss’s daughter. She was bright and intuitive, and thus she was easy to guard when in danger. For the most part, could fend for herself.  
Keeping up with her was another thing. They would never admit it, but many times the minions sent to look after her would lose track of her. The anxieties of this event wore off with time. She was strong and brave. Those who opposed Hat Kid were quick to lose. Right now was one of those moments, and Hat Kid would admit she did it on purpose. She hated being followed around when she was adventuring. It wasn’t as fun; she didn’t need to be babysat! She’d dealt with worse things than the cult of teen witch girls that sometimes gathered in the forest. She enjoyed being alone. She could allow them to catch up with her should anything go awry, anyhow. She also let them catch up before she returned home. She didn’t want them to take the fall because she wished for some alone time. There’s no danger in the Subcon Forest anyways.  
Or so she thought.  
“Hehehehehe! Hello, little one! It is me!” Called a voice.  
Hat Kid crept forward, glancing around in curiosity. “Who are you?” she asked, “I can’t see you.”  
“If no one has told you, they are to blame, then,” he continued mischievously, “Everyone in the woods knows about my horizon.”  
“Your horizon?” She inquired, “Where’s that? Can I see?”  
“Indeed you may, just come over here!” the voice called, “It’s so lovely, you’ll grin from ear to ear!”  
Hat Kid was already smiling. She loved to see everything. There was no way she would pass up this opportunity. She had already decided that her goal was to see every inch of the Subcon forest. She wandered over to the voice, watching the little cubes that had suddenly filled the air. Just as she approached, the minions finally caught up to her.  
“Hat Kid! No! Don’t go there!” One of them yelled. She looked back in surprise, and a sudden gust of wind blew her hat off. She tried to grab it, and then run back to the minions, but it was too late. The mysterious being whisked her away to his realm.


	2. Chapter 1 - Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher learns of Hat Kid’s disappearance.

Snatcher was cozy in his favorite chair, reading the book “How to Kill Kids.” It was quite the page-turner. Hearing the thud of feet against wood, he looked up to see his minions walking in.  
“Ah!” he exclaimed with a smile, “Where’s my girl? Is she trying to surprise me again? I’ll act scared this time if she is.”  
The minions didn’t answer. They just looked down, and then exchanged a look. The kind of look someone gives someone else if they need to say something, but neither of them wants to say it. They still remained silent for a beat. Snatcher frowned. Finally, one of them lifted something for him to see. It was a small, purple hat. His frown widened into shock.  
“We’re sorry, sir,” One of the minions finally spoke, “We- We failed.”  
Snatcher was dumbfounded. “You’re SORRY?” he screamed at the two, “You lost my girl and all you can say is SORRY? You, march out there and find her!” He commanded, jabbing a finger at the minion that had remained silent. It saluted and made its way out of the forest to search.  
He turned to the other minion. “As for YOU,” he screeched, “Tell me what happened! How did you lose her?”  
The minion swallowed, nervous, “W- Well, sir, we got separated in the forest. We caught up to her but…”  
“But what?”  
“But she was with him.” The minion finished.  
“No… You don’t mean?” Snatcher asked. The minion just nodded sadly. Snatcher cried out a pained yell. The minion cowered; he’d never seen his boss act like that before. “How could you? You let her alone with the most dangerous creature in the woods?"  
"I'll help search, sir!" The minion pleaded, "We'll find her."  
"You ignorant fool, you cannot just go find her. Not now. There's so much more than that now," Snatcher hissed, "Now, get out of my sight!"  
The minion squeaked in fear before dashing away. Snatcher was glad to be alone. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Was this what it was like to be hurt? He almost could remember feelings he experienced in life. He could identify things he had forgotten; this was something he wished he could forget again. When was the last time he had felt sad? Maybe moments before his death? He didn't know, nor cared.  
Sadness, he discovered, was strange. It made him feel like he had been harmed, although he knew that he was perfectly fine. It immobilized him, he felt stuck, like he didn't want to move, yet he did. He wanted to fix this, but he just felt like he couldn't. Something made his eyes sting, and his vision was blurry. He knew what this was, he was crying, but this didn't make sense to him. He made others cry, not the other way around! Yet, here he was, the mighty Snatcher, stealer of souls, weeping for his lost little one. Living beings seemed to understand this so well. He wished he could too.  
It's not that he was void of emotion, either. If he were he wouldn't feel this way right now. It was just new. In the afterlife, he opted to push others away. He was just the cold leader of many minions who he didn’t really need. He like isolation. And yet, there was a part of him that didn’t want to be alone. Being with Hat Girl, it made him feel whole. Taking care of her was more self-fulfilling than any amount of souls he could collect. And now she was gone. That fiend took her. His precious daughter, and now he might never see her again. Unless he took action.  
Blinking away those pesky tears, he tried to think of help. He wasn’t a person to ask for help easily, but he’d do it, for her. His mind was still addled from grief, but he knew he needed someone reckless enough to accept the offer, and clever enough to be useful. Yes, someone he knew fit that criteria. Someone who cared for his kiddo enough to have motivation without him paying them to. He just needed to get to the bird theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s super short, sorry! I’ll try to write longer chapters later on, but I’m still getting the story set up so it’s not too long. Chapter 2 probably won’t be long either, we’ll see, but it will get longer as it gets more involved. Also, GOD I love exploring Snatcher emotionally. He’s an interesting character, and since so much is left open to interpretation, I want to highlight my person version of him and ITS SO FUN TO WRITE FOR HIM AAAAAAA!


	3. Chapter 2 - You lost Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher asked for the help of a feathered frenemy.

“There is absolutely, under no circumstances, entry permitted in the studio during filming hours,” the owl behind the reception desk repeated for a third time.  
“I don’t know why you don’t understand when I say this. It’s. An. Emergency,” Snatcher reiterated, “What’s making this so hard?”  
“I could get fired,” the owl replied, with an apologetic expression.  
“You could get fired,” Snatcher said with a sarcastic shrug, “But what I can do is way worse!” Snatcher rose up above the receptionist, purple shadows filling the air around him.  
“No, please!” Shrieked the owl, “I have a family!”  
“Well, so do I!” Snatcher growled, “Just one, and she’s in danger. I need the help of the man behind those doors.”  
The owl was trembling. “I need to keep my job…. But I guess if I get fired, a job can be replaced. And family is important.” The owl sat there, considering his options.  
Snatcher scoffed. He had an idea, but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like to help people, most anyways, but this was an emergency. He sighed, “Look, buddy. I get it. You’ve got people to support. Being unemployed can really put a family in a pinch. I tell you what, we’ll make a deal. You let me through those doors-“ he pointed to the left of the desk “-And I’ll make sure that this never reaches your boss. What do you say?”  
“R- Really?” The timid receptionist mumbled.  
“You have my word!” Snatcher replied, feigning enthusiasm to be more convincing, summoning a contract, “All you have to do is sign here! I won’t even take your soul.”  
It was true. Taking the soul would be more wasted time. As much as he loved collecting souls, no soul was worth his daughter. He wasn’t going to burn anymore time than he needed to. He had eternity. She did not.  
The little owl, still quivering, but smiling smally in reassurance, took out a pen. He signed across the line, his handwriting shaky. “There,” he finished softly.  
“Thadda Boy!” Snatcher said, patting the owl on the shoulder, “Safe and sound.”  
Snatcher then took off quickly. The owl behind the desk tried to give him his thanks, but Snatcher has already bolted through the doors. He glanced around the dark studio. The dancing lights made it hard to discern who was whom, and the shadows were cast in every direction. Luckily, Snatcher could feel their life force. There, in the director's seat was just the man he had been looking for.  
“Cut!” The yellow owl cried out furiously. He always had his feathers in a ruffle. “Arg! Take a break everybody. This pecking performance has got me too angry, I have to calm down!”  
The conductor stormed off, growling. Snatcher followed him. The angry owl never noticed him; it was too dark to see a shadow in that room. The Conductor’s personal room was much brighter, and opportune to talk in. “Hey, old pal,” Snatcher hissed, making the shocked bird spin around in fear. The owl looked at him, probably wide-eyed underneath all those feathers covering his face. “Remember me?”  
“Ay,” the conductor replied with a glare, “‘Ard to forget someone like you. What the peck are ya doin in my studio?”  
“I-” Snatcher sighed. Admitting this was going to be hard, he already knew that. Swallowing his pride wasn’t an easy task for him. Then, he thought of Hat Kid, stuck in between realities with that monster, and it was much easier to say it. “I need your help.”  
There was a moment of silence. “Why the peck would I help you?” The conductor yelled in response, “Just have one of yer bloody minions do it for ya.”  
“They already failed me,” Snatcher growled, “I do not trust them with this task. They just aren’t capable.”  
The conductor scowled. “Ya got yourself into a ruddy-well mess, and you probably deserved it. I have no reason to help you.”  
“You don’t need to have a reason to help me,” Snatcher explained, with a hateful glare, “Do it for the kid.”  
Conductor’s scowl changed from the scowl to softly surprised. “The lassie? What happened to her?”  
Snatcher hesitated. It was too much to explain, at least by himself. “She’s gone missing. Taken. Something took her away.”  
“You lost her?” the conductor screeched, “You lost Hat Kid?”  
“Had I known she would’ve been safe with the minions, I would have been there!” Snatcher yelled back.  
“Yeah, but she still got taken away under your care! This is what happens, Snatcher: Ya get wrapped up in one of your pecking business endeavours, and ya lose sight of what’s really important!” The conductor exclaimed.  
“We can point fingers later!” Snatcher shouted, “I know you want someone to blame, but we can do that after the fact!”  
“YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN HER PARENT!” The conductor screamed. he was seething. Who did this guy think he was? Someone had to put him in his place. Make him see the consequences of his actions.  
Snatcher was speechless. He could take the blaming, but this statement was overwhelming. It made him angry, not at the conductor, but at himself. Some part of him felt it was true, a good parent never loses their kid. Those awful feelings of sadness and hurt came flooding back. He felt small; helpless.  
“Are you going to help or not?” Snatcher asked quietly.  
“Ay. Ya know I would do anythin for my little movie star,” The conductor agreed, “But it’s only for her, not for you.”  
“I know,” Snatcher confirmed, “C’mon, we have to go get someone else.”  
“Who?” Conductor asked.  
“Someone who knows out perpetrator almost better than I do,” Snatcher hissed, “Someone I so dearly hate.”  
The owl shrunk back in shock “Ya don’t mean-?”  
“I wouldn’t team up with her unless it was absolutely necessary,” Snatcher sighed begrudgingly.  
Now the conductor knew it was serious. “There’s something you aren’t letting on.”  
“I’ll explain later,” Snatcher promised, “Just trust me for now.”  
“That’s a high demand,” Conductor pointed out.  
“Fine, don’t!” Snatcher sighed, “Don’t trust me. You don’t have to; you shouldn’t. Just go along with this for now. It’s for her.”  
The conductor sighed. “I’ll go get my stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this upset any Snatchductor shippers. I think the ship is cute, but they definitely didn't like each other at first, imo. Maybe it's an idea for the future for them to have something shippy written by me, but that's neither here nor there, as my full attention is currently on this fic. I am glad this chapter ended up more lengthy than the other one.


	4. Chapter 3 - Uneasy Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher's party grows, agreements are made, fears are revealed, trust is thin

The conductor meekly followed a distance behind Snatcher. The Mansion looming above him was a sight to scare even the boldest of owls. He knew this because he was scared, and he was the boldest of owls. “Homely,” he stated sarcastically, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
Snatcher sighed, not fooled. “Look, if you want to wait out here, it’s fine,” Snatcher told his yellow companion, “I get it. I hate it in there too.”  
“Do ya hate it?” The conductor asked, “Or do ya hate the person inside it?”  
“I hate it,” Snatcher hissed. After a pause, he admitted, “it… It scares me.”  
“Scares ya? What does a shadowy ghost have to fear?” the conductor scoffed.  
“Nothing,” Snatcher growled, “But… I don’t like it in there. Something about it doesn’t bode well with me. And it’s so cold.”  
The conductor listened in confusion. “Ghosts get cold?”  
“No,” Snatcher informed him, “But I remember.”  
“Remember?”  
“It’s hazy.”  
“Ay. ...I’m going with you.”  
Part of Snatcher wanted to thank the trembling owl, but what remained of his pride wouldn’t let him. The conductor clung to Snatcher’s arm as snatcher wrapped on the door. “Go away!” Screeched an wretched voice from within the house. The conductor squeaked softly and squeezed Snatcher’s arm tighter.  
Snatcher looked up in the general direction of the voice. “Vanessa, we have to have a discussion!” he yelled back.  
“Snatcher, you pig! Get away from my house!” Vanessa howled back.  
Snatcher’s eyes narrowed. “You know as well as I do that I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t important!”  
Vanessa replied, “I’m coming down there if you’re not gone in 10 seconds!”  
“I wanted you to come down here in the first place!” Snatcher hollered back.  
The conductor glared at Snatcher and gave his arm a tug. “Haven’t ya ever heard the sayin, 'Don’t poke a sleepin’ bear?'”  
“I’m the bear here,” Snatcher answered, rolling his eyes.  
The door flew open with an ear-piercing shriek. The conductor screamed, and hid behind Snatcher. Snatcher didn’t even flinch. “We need to talk,” he said, as Vanessa’s screaming died down, “It’s about… Chase.”  
Vanessa went completely silent. That frightened the conductor even more, but he mustered up the courage to creep out from behind Snatcher anyways. “Come in,” the lady said softly.  
Either Vanessa or Snatcher being somber was hard to believe. Now, conductor was in a room in Vanessa’s Manor with both, and both were somber. He couldn’t help but feel like a child whose parents had strapped him into his carseat and took off without telling him where they were going. Vanessa sat at a table, and Snatched follow suite. Conductor did as Snatcher did, and sat at the table as well. It seemed like Snatcher knew what he was doing.  
The conductor caught Vanessa’s eye. “Oh! Is that little owl my payment? He’ll make such a cute statuette!”  
“No, no!” Snatcher corrected her, “He’s here to help. Honestly, I was going to void that contract you made with me, but if you want a statue, I can get you an owl for that too.”  
The conductor wasn’t very fond of the idea of any owls being made into ice sculptures. However, he wasn’t about to say that outright, not within Queen Vanessa’s presence. He just whimpered.  
“Well, anyways,” She rasped, “The real reason we are here. What did he do?’  
“He’s interfering with being from this realm again.” Snatcher informed her.  
“Ah,” Vanessa shook her head yes, “So we just have to keep him from thinking he can get away with it. Freeze them every time they get too brave, I say!”  
That phase made Snatcher shiver, although he wasn’t cold. Not like he could be. God, he wished he knew why some memories remained so prominent for no reason. No reason he could think of, anyways. “He took something important, actually,” Snatcher said, “I was hoping to get it back before we force him away again.”  
Vanessa giggled dryly, “My dear, you might have to left whatever it is go. You know there’s only one way to his horizon.”  
Snatcher glared, “Let me rephrase that; I am going to get it back. That is not an option.”  
“You’re always so stubborn!” Vanessa huffed, “But I suppose I’m going to have to help you so he can’t come back.”  
“Thank you for your cooperation,” snarled Snatcher, clearly annoyed by Vanessa’s negotiating.  
“Not a problem,” Vanessa replied, sounding just as unpleasant, “Now, I guess we’re going to need a plan.”  
“Snatcher,” the conductor interrupted suddenly, “A word, please.”  
Snatcher and Vanessa exchanged a look. “Very well,” Vanessa sighed, “I have something that needs my attendance, anyways.”  
“What is it?” Snatcher glared at the small owl.  
“What is it! Ha!” Conductor jeered, “Is anyone goin tae tell me who the bloody peck this guy is?”  
“We do not say his name,” Snatcher growled, “It gives him power. Magic- it’s very fickle.”  
“Very well. Perhaps some context?” Conductor tried to compromise.  
“This isn’t the first time we’ve had to deal with him,” Snatcher explained, “but it’s the first time we’ve ever had to retrieve something from him. Just do what Vanessa and I say, and you’ll be fine. Oh, and don't mention Hat Kid to Vanessa either. They don’t get along.”  
“Ay. I’ll watch my tongue,” the owl promised.”  
“I’m back!” Called Vanessa in a sing-song voice. It was ominous coming from her. “So, about those plans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get interesting.......


	5. Chapter 4: Two Sides Of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s check in with these two, shall we?

Hat Kid tried to push herself up, but she found she could not. Her whole body felt cold and numb. She was not one to give up so easily, but she felt so weak. The first thing she wanted to do, upon regaining consciousness, was go to sleep. She knew better than to do that though. Her entire being screamed at her as she tried, once again, to rise to at least a seated position. Instead, she lay on the ground, curled up awkwardly. She tried to take in her surroundings.  
It still looked like she was in the Subcon Forest. The trees were the same length and shape, the patches of dead grass were in the same place, the water still had little spirits drifting in it, and the fire spirits still twirled around daintily. However, it was much darker. The trees had black leaves and gray bark. The water was clear; not clear as in blue and beautiful with perfect reflections, clear as in you wouldn’t see it if not for the pure white ripples. The water creatures and fire spirits both consisted of shades of purple. They sparkled with a pulsating silver that seemed as if it were their heartbeats, if spirits even have that. The grass was gray, and the fire everywhere blazed in blue.  
“Ah! You’re awake!” Said a smooth, low voice behind her. A strange being drifted into her view. “I’ve been waiting. Time seems to go slower when you’re waiting.”  
“W- Who are you?” She asked in apprehension.  
“Why, I’m Moon Jumper!” He answered.  
“Moon Jumper?” She remarked, confused.  
He felt a small ripple of energy enter him. “Yes! Do not be afraid to say it.”  
“Where am I?” Hat Kid asked.  
“This is my horizon,” Moon Jumper giggled with delight, “You’re very fortunate! Not many get to see it, you know. I’m the only way in!”  
“Great to know,” she replied, “And how does one exit?”  
Man, this kid just loved asking questions. He was happy to answer, though. His last guest had long gone. A shame, really, that little creature was quite lively. Plus, a little boasting never hurt anybody. “I’m glad you asked! I’m the only exit!” He chuckled gleefully, pleases by his magical ability, “I’m like a living door!”  
“Could you open the door, please?” Hat Kid said with a shy smile.  
“Nope!” Answered Moon Jumper with a laugh, “Why would I do that? You might leave, and I’ve been so dreadfully lonely!”  
“If you’re lonely, why don’t we talk on my horizon?” She inquired.  
“Eck,” Moon scowled, “Queen Freeze and Contract Boy don’t like me being in-bounds.”  
“Vanessa and Snatcher?” Hat Kid asked.  
“Ew, yes,” he said.  
She smiled. “I’m sure we could work something out. Snatcher’s my dad.”  
Moon looked at Hat Kid in utter surprise. He grinned and cackled. “I got his KID? Why, you might as well be a TROPHY!”  
“What!” She yelped in fear.  
“Oh, I bet he ran himself into the ground trying to get you back!” Moon giggled, “Or, maybe he’s forgotten you completely! From my experience, that seems to be his thing now. Ah, that wasn’t always the case for us, but a lot happens to you when you die!”  
Hat Kid’s eyes widened, “N- No! He wouldn’t have forgotten about me!”  
“Are you certain?” Moon persisted, “We were never very determined. It’s all a game, really, to him and me.”  
“What do you mean ‘we’?” She puzzled.  
“Did he never tell you?” Moon cackled, “Really and Truly?”  
“I guess not,” she admitted.  
“Well, get ready for a spooky story!” He chuckled, “You see, when someone dies, sometimes they become a ghost. Lots of people know this; the spirit leaves the body, free to wander around. Now, sometimes, when the spirit leaves the body, the body can also be revived. These creates are known as husks. They lived the same life, but have divergent afterlifes.”  
“So…” She said, realization evident in her expression, “You’re Snatcher’s husk.”  
A wide grin was on Moon Jumper’s face. “Ding ding ding! Correct!”  
“Why do you hate each other, then?” Hat Kid asked.  
“Our divergent afterlifes clashed. He wanted nothing to do with me, or anyone, honestly. He just wanted to live in the woods and make contracts with people. We always wanted to be a lawyer, you know. I guess that was his way of fulfilling our dream,” Moon Jumper explained, rolling his eyes, “I had a better idea, though: Revenge! To get our revenge, though, I needed his help. Help he refused. I pleaded and begged, until he would send me away, but I would always return. Eventually, he told me that if I learned a certain spell he’d help me. He had taken quite the shine to magic after his death. This is what the spell did, and he used it to trap me here.”  
Hat Kid didn’t know what to say. Snatcher sure seemed like the villain in the story. Still, Moon Jumper did seem proud of his magic. Who knows! Bad guys twist the story all the time. And besides, even if her dad had done that, look at what Moon Jumper did to her. It was blatant kidnap, put simply. She would very much like him to let her go, and it would also be nice if he could just leave the Subcon Forest altogether.  
“Perhaps you could sneak away and be free?” Hat Kid suggested, “And this time, declare vengeance on your own.”  
Moon laughed bitterly. “You think I haven’t tried that?” He spat, “Everytime I get out, Snatcher and Vanessa go on this little journey to get rid of me. They call it a chase, and they even just refer to me as ‘The Chase’ because they don’t want to say my name.”  
“Why not?” She asked.  
“Name’s give power to the owner,” Moon said, “They don’t like giving me power.”  
Hat Kid felt very guilty for having said his name. She knew she couldn’t have known. The feeling remained.  
“I can’t believe he teams up with Vanessa!” Moon Jumper continued ranting, “I mean, I know the spirit is forgetful, but this is insane!”  
“Yeah, they don’t get along,” She remarked, “I guess you weren’t good friends in life.”  
“On the contrary, my dear, we were the closest of friends,” he corrected, “Until death, that is.”  
“What does Vanessa have to do with your death?” She asked.  
“Foolish child!” He screamed, “She had EVERYTHING to do with it!”  
Hat Kid shrunk away from Moon Jumper, as he panted heavily in an attempt to calm himself. Once he regained composure, he quietly added, “That’s enough for now, I think. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Moon Jumper was fun to write! He kinda has a “clown personality” tho, lmao! The headcanon was really fun to implement, too. I really like this theory on Moon Jumper, I heard people talking about it on Tumblr, and it’s good. I also like to hear other interpretations on the character, too. If yours is different, feel free to share it below, I’d love to hear above your moon jumper headcanons and theories.


	6. Chapter 5 - ...The Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Snatcher finalize their plans. Then, The Conductor and Snatcher talk.

“...Do you think that will work?” Vanessa asked Snatcher.  
“Yes, I think it will work perfectly,” Snatcher answered, with a tired smile.  
The conductor wasn’t really listening. He was staring at one of the icy statues that was looking at him. He shivered to think that he could ever end up like that. Luckily, Snatcher wouldn’t let Vanessa have her way. Conductor would say he owed Snatcher one, but you don’t want to owe Snatcher anything. Trust him, that ghost could turn anything against you, and probably would do it for fun, too.  
He hated how these two never told him anything. Who or what was Chase, he didn’t know. Peck, he couldn’t even tell if Chase was a person, a thing, or both. Snatcher couldn’t have been vaguer during their little talk, nor did Conductor even trust him in the first place. Now, they seemed to be talking in code? Chase this, planum spell that, none of it made sense!  
“I would really like tae be included!” The small owl roared.  
Both went silent as they turned to him. He slunk down in his chair. Snatcher slowly began to smile. “Yeah, we do need bait, anyways. You can help.”  
“Bait?” Conductor exclaimed, shocked, “Now, listen here you!”  
“You wanted to be included, that’s what we’ve got for you,” Vanessa said pointedly.  
And that was that. Conductor wouldn’t dare to argue with her. Not everyone wanted to team up with her, namely him. Still, it’s not a good idea to snap a The woman who can turn you to snow. So he guessed he was bait now.  
“Ideally, we should wait until morning,” Vanessa suggested. It had grown quite late during their plotting, and the Subcon Forest grew quite dangerous at night. It wouldn’t effect Vanessa or Snatcher that much, but if the conductor was to be a part of their plan, he’d need a safe route.  
“What will I be doin as bait anyway?” Asked the yellow owl.  
“Confronting Chase,” Snatcher explained with a shrug, “He might approach you, but he definitely won’t approach Vanessa or myself.”  
“What happens next?” Conductor pushed.  
“You’ll know in due time,” Vanessa answered.  
“Why can’t ya all just tell me?” The conductor complained.  
“The less this plan reaches, the better,” Snatcher explained, “Plus, The Chase is a very convincing adversary. Any mind untrained to his tricks is susseptible to spill information to him. It’s best it be kept between me and Vanessa.”  
“Fair enough,” Conductor sighed, “but can ya at least tell me who the peck The Chase is?”  
“We do not speak his true name,” Vanessa explained.  
“Yeah, Yeah, it gives him power, I know that,” the owl growl in exasperation, “But surely there is more tae it than that.”  
“Well, without too much being shared,” Vanessa stated, “Think of him as like Snatcher but worse. Conductor already thought that Snatcher was the worst, but he didn’t say it. “Literally,” she added with a smirk.  
“What do ya mean by that?” Conductor asked, suspicious.  
“What it means doesn’t matter!” Snatcher interjected before Vanessa could answer, “What matters is saving Hat Kid. As long as no more questions need answering, we’d better get a move on.”  
“Aren’t we waitin for mornin?” Asked Conductor.  
“Yes,” Snatcher hissed, feeling very impatient, but defeated on the matter, “But I’m not waiting here. I’m going home. We’ll meet up again at morning.”  
“Home?” The Conductor asked, with a curious tilt of his head, “You have a house?”  
“He lives in a tree like a barbarian,” Vanessa answered curtly.  
“Hey! We’re allies right now!” Snatcher snapped at her.  
“Wait, if you’re leaving,” the owl asked frightfully, “Do I have to stay here?”  
“You could,” Snatcher sighed, “Or you could spend the night at my house.”  
“I think I’d prefer that, thank you,” The Conductor decided.  
The walk through the words was quiet. Both Conductor and Snatcher were known to make conversation during travels, but this time it was silent. There was a strong feeling of loss between the two. Alone like this, the owl could truly feel the sadness Snatcher carried with him. Sure, the towering spirit put up the facade of uncaring and indifference, but there was something there underneath, a love. But there was also fear, and you could see it. The conductor could see it in small things Snatcher did, there was a fear of failure, a fear that Hat Kid would be lost.  
It felt so human despite Snatcher’s usual demeanor. Then again, Snatcher had been human once. The conductor could draw the conclusion that a human’s ghost probably was quite similar to who they were in life. It was kind of relieving, in a way. He was about to put his whole life on the line anyways.  
“Snatcher,” he asked. His voice was small and quiet, but it cut through the pungent silence as if he had screamed, “What’s it like to die?”  
Snatcher glances at the man, but did not ask the motivation of the question. He answered, “It was the most thrilling thing I ever experienced. Those final moments- what a rush! Though, that’s all I can remember.”  
“You’ve forgotten?” The owl exclaimed, fearfully ruffling his feathers.  
“I’ve forgotten much from my life,” Snatcher said with a sigh, “Honestly, I don’t want to. I know what happens if I were to.”  
The conductor glanced up at him. “How would you know?”  
Snatcher shook his head, “I just do.”  
The conductor paused for a moment. The leaves crunched under his feet as he thought. “Does one forget their family?” He asked finally.  
“I did,” Snatcher answered with a shrug, “Or maybe I never had one.”  
“So you don’t remember how you died, but you also don’t remember you’re loved ones?” The Conductor puzzled, “Death sounds… Not fun.”  
“I remember how I died, but not specifically,” Snatcher said with a narrow-eyed grin, “I froze to death. It’s how that happened I don’t know about. And I do remember someone from my past. Vanessa.”  
“You knew Vanessa in life?” The Conductor exclaimed.  
“I don’t know how, but yes,” Snatcher answered. He looked up at the starry sky wistfully.  
“If you could go back, would you?” The Conductor asked.  
“No,” Snatcher replies instantly, “I wouldn’t trade this for all the souls in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much longer now. I’d really like to thank the people who have been reading along so far. It’s been amazing replying to your comments and hearing your feedback, and I’ve been having sooooo much fun writing this!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time.

“So… Is this it?” The Conductor asked, looking over the railing of Vanessa’s patio. Now that he’d had a night to process the situation, he felt less panicked. In fact, he kind of felt numb. Maybe he was going into some kind of shock. He felt like death was starting him in the face. Well, if it were, he would march right up to it, scream PECK, and march right on past him. The most important thing right now was saving Hat Kid.  
“I think so,” Snatcher answered, looking over at Vanessa. She nodded yes, blankly. “Yes, it is time.”  
“Show me where to go,” Conductor offered, “And I will do what you tell me to do.”  
Snatcher floated down the steps of the manor. “This is… Surprisingly compliant,” He noted as the conductor trotted down after him.  
“I trust your judgement,” the small owl admitted.  
“Hm,” Snatcher replies, smiling slightly.  
The trio made their way around the woods. They weren’t looking for a specific location; Moon Jumper could wander anywhere throughout the woods in his horizon, but luckily no farther. They were looking for a sign, wandering aimlessly.  
“Are ya sure we’re on the right path?” The Conductor asked.  
“Not yet,” Vanessa answered, “but we will when we get there.”  
Why not? No one tells him anything anymore. The Conductor was bitter that it seemed his companions did not seem to reciprocate the trust he had shown them. He knew they were supposedly doing it for safety, but he couldn’t help but feel like they didn’t want to tell him because they didn’t trust him with the information. Sure, he was new to their little “Chase” clique, but he was here to help!  
“We’re here,” Snatcher announced softly. They each stopped abruptly, and it became instantly clear to the Conductor what they had been looking for. Little cubes of darkness drifted softly through the air. It was beautiful yet terrifying. They almost seemed to eat matter itself where they stood. They were airy, you could stick your hand through them as if nothing were there, yet they were stark black and opaque. They say if you stare too long into the void, it stares back. Maybe this is what that meant.  
“Go find him,” Snatcher commanded, without turning to the recipient.  
The Conductor stepped forward towards the source of the void cubes. In that action, he was the boldest of owls.  
Snatcher waited out of sight along with Vanessa, prepared to ambush. “You know what to do if things get out of hand, right?”  
“I know,” she replied emotionlessly. After a pause, she quietly added, “be safe, Prince.”  
Snatcher laughed sarcastically, “I never keep safe. You know, I never understood that nickname.”  
“It’s better that way,” Vanessa said wistfully, “Maybe, in another world…” she trailed off, “Ah, never mind. It doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Nothing ever did,” Snatcher teased.  
There was another moment of silence. Finally, there was a loud “AY! Who are you?” From the trees in front of them. It was the signal. The Conductor delivered the line with nearly perfect surprise. He genuinely sounded shocked. Maybe he was.  
Snatcher crept up closer. Now he could see the husk and the owl. He just had to wait for an opening.  
“Why, I am Moon Jumper!” The fiendish husk answered, “And I’ve come from my own Horizon!”  
“Ya did, did ya?” The Conductor scoffed. He looked up and down Moon Jumper, his hidden eyes surely judgemental. “Prove it.”  
“Prove it?” Moon giggled, “Of course!” Saying this, he performed a quick spell, and a portal appeared. He grabbed the Conductor by the wrist, dragging him towards it.  
The conductor dug his talons into the ground, and pulled away. He could not break from Moon Jumpers iron grip. “Arg! Let go!”  
Moon Jumper chuckled, “No can do! Come along now!”  
“No!” The Conductor screeched, tugging his arm back again in vain.  
Quick as a flash, a purple streak rammed into Moon Jumper, pushing him into the portal. The Conductor tumbled backwards as Moon Jumper let go. He looked up with blurry vision as the portal flickered. He feared for a moment that it might close, but it stabilized and stood, with no magic to close it. The small owl smiled softly, “good luck, lad.”  
Snatcher had Moon Jumper pinned down to the gray grass.  
“Snatcher!” Hat Kid yelled in excitement. She got up, wobbly on her feet, but standing, “I knew you’d come!”  
“Of course I would, kiddo,” Snatcher called back to her, “Now, go through that portal please! I can only keep him down for so long.”  
She took a few shaky steps towards the portal. “You’ll come after me, right?” She asked  
“I’ll try,” He answered, “As long as his hands are stuck, his magic is useless.”  
“What if when you try to leave, he closes the portal and you’re stuck?” She asked, taking another step, “What if I never see you again?”  
“It doesn’t matter kid, just get out of here!” Snatcher yelled. Moon Jumper lifted one arm an inch off the ground, but Snatcher slammed it back down. “If you don’t hurry, neither of us will leave!”  
“I’m not leaving you!” She screamed.  
“God, Kid, just get in the pecking portal,” Snatcher screeched. Using one of his spells, he summoned a shadowy hand to push her through the portal himself.  
“SNATCHER!” She screamed, tumbling back into the normal Subcon Forest. She thought she would be joyous in this moment.  
The Conductor ran to her and embraced her in a hug. “Lassie!” He yelled.  
She hugged him back, burying her face into the soft feathers on his shoulder. She felt like she should be crying, but she felt so empty. It was like looking for tears she couldn’t find. The Conductor quietly hushed her, rubbing a comforting hand on her back. “It’s okay now. You’re safe,” he cooed.  
Back in the portal, Moon scowled up at Snatcher. “What now?” He hissed, “You know I’m not letting you go. We’ll be together forever, just like we were in life.”  
“Not happening!” Snatcher growled. Snatcher yanked Moon Jumper up suddenly by his wrists, and flung him full force against a tree.  
“ACK!” Moon screamed, searing with pain. He held up his hands to perform the spell to close the portal, and screamed with pain again. His hand was broken. “You rat!” He screamed, “look at what you’ve done!”  
“It’s quite good work, if I do say so myself,” Snatcher gloated, “oh, and before I leave, I must tell you: Vanessa sends her regards.”  
Moon Jumper screeched with rage as Snatcher lent through the portal. The portal closed after him soon after; Vanessa cast the spell that time, a skill she learned specifically for situations like this one. Hat Kid didn’t look up, she just hugged the conductor tighter as she heard the portal close.  
“Hey, kiddo,” Snatcher said softly placing his hand on one of her arms.  
She spun around, tackling him with a hug. He held her close, tightly as if he’d never let go again. The tears she couldn’t find before finally fell. She sobbed loudly. “I thought I’d lost you!” She cried, “I thought I’d never see you again!”  
Snatcher was crying too. “My girl! My little girl! I was so scared of what he’d do to you, oh my god!”  
The two wept happily together. It was a reunion that they would all remember. Even Vanessa’s frozen heart felt a little warm. She soon retreated back into the woods alone though. She wanted to return to her manor now that she was no longer needed. Solitude really was more of her thing.  
The Conductor also she’d a few tears, moved by the sight. He was absolutely jubilant that Hat Kid was safe. If he could, he would take back what he had said to Snatcher earlier. Snatcher deserves to be her father. He was an excellent dad, and he had gone such lengths to rescue his kid. It reminded him of his grandkids, whom he loved with all his heart, and would do anything for.  
Snatcher felt as if he’d never let her wander away from him ever again. He knew he would have to. Hovering over a kid is not good for him, he had read it in a book he’d bought after he adopted her. Of all the things that had happened to him, through death and contracts and Vanessa, this was the scariest. He did not want something like this to happen again.  
Hat Kid trembled violently as she sobbed. She never wanted to hear the word horizon again. Still, the fact that Snatcher had come back for her, that she had not been forgotten as Moon Jumper had said, was reassuring. He did care for her, he was a good parent, she was safe with him. She never ever wanted to be without him. She knew now that she was safe, and feeling safe was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this fic turned out! But I’m also a little sad... I won’t be able to write this Fic anymore now that it’s done. I guess all good things must end. I do want to write more ahit fics, so I guess be on the lookout for those.  
> Thaaaank youuuuu for reading all the way to the end of my story! I appreciate it more than anything. Like, you don’t even know how grateful I am, I can’t even put it into words! All of you have been so nice and supportive, and I’ve loved reading all the comments I’ve been getting, they are all SPECTACULAR! AAAAAAA  
> ...  
> Well, until next time, I love you, happy reading! 💙


End file.
